<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Uncles by P0tatonoah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176657">Cool Uncles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/pseuds/P0tatonoah'>P0tatonoah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cool Uncles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Uncle!Andrew, Uncle!Neil, neil singing, soft, soft andreil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0tatonoah/pseuds/P0tatonoah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron's busy being a doctor and he's forced to trust Neil and Andrew (but mostly Neil *eye-roll*) with his son after his babysitter bailed on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cool Uncles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Uncles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me again why you’re doing this” </p><p>"Because I'm a decent person?” </p><p>“If you say so…” </p><p>"Shut up. They needed a babysitter, what did you want me to do?" </p><p>"Say no?" </p><p>“Andrew, he's your nephew" </p><p>"Whatever. Im not touching his poop" </p><p>"Very mature”</p><p>Aaron and Katelyn had called them earlier, saying they had to go to a hospital function -to do whatever big shot doctors did to get donations- and their babysitter had bailed on them. Little Theo was only a few months old and Neil could tell Aaron looked a little sick when he dropped the baby over. Like Neil and Andrew couldn’t watch a fucking baby. “Huh I took down the fucking mob, I can handle diapers” Neil thought as he stared into Aaron’s suspicious eyes.</p><p>That bravado was short lived, though.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how it's done” Andrew said as he oversaw the process of changing a diaper.</p><p>“You could stand there judging or you could help me” Neil replied while fighting against those stupid sticky bands, why the fuck did he think he could do this? “Told ya i’m not touching that mess. Good luck with Sir Poops-a-lot”. Neil just rolled his eyes and consider the scene in front of him wishing he had some duck tape to secure the diaper in place.</p><p>-</p><p>Andrew couldn’t understand what people saw in babies. They were soft and grubby, with big drooling mouths and freakishly tiny fingernails. All they did was eat, sleep and poop, not interesting at all. Sir Fat Cat could do all those things, but at least the cat gifted Neil with roaches, which both pissed Neil off and amused Andrew greatly.</p><p>He was watching TV at the couch with Sir, the cat, lying by his head on the armrest and Neil seated with Sir, the baby, next to him on the floor. He listened as Neil tried to explain exy to the kid and even felt some sympathy for the poor child. “Are you trying to bore it to sleep?” He asked. “Stop calling him it. And no, I’m just telling him how awesome exy is. Maybe one day he’ll go pro as his cool uncles” Neil said and then, making a stupid high pitched voice, added “Isn’t that right Theo? Maybe you’ll play defense like your dad, but unlike him you’d actually be good at it”.</p><p>And that’s when Theo started crying.</p><p>-</p><p>Neil tried everything. He walked around the room, he sang little tunes, he swayed softly cradling Theo on his chest, and nothing. The kid was turning red and Neil was slowly freaking out. “Have you fed it?” Drew asked from the couch. "Of course” Andrew raised an eyebrow as if in question and Neil continued “I gave him a bottle a while ago”. Andrew’s eyebrow shot higher. “It's been a few hours…” Neil concluded and Andrew finally spoke “It’s not a cat. You have to feed it more than once a day, Josten”. He got up and went to the kitchen, huffing out a breath like he always did when he couldn’t believe Neil had lived this long.</p><p>-</p><p>When he returned with the bottle, Andrew’s ears were ringing. How did such a small thing have such powerful lungs he didn’t know. He handed the bottle to Neil, but as his boyfriend held it by the baby’s mouth, Theo continued to cry. God, that sound was making him crazy. “Hey, Sir Poops-a-lot, look at me. If you don’t stop crying, I’ll hang you out the window by the diaper” and the little fucker stoped. Drew smiled at himself, proud of having efficiently threatened an infant. But as he walked away, the crying returned, full force. “I think he likes your voice”. “No, he likes Aaron's voice” Andrew realized. “Ok, here’s what we gonna do” he addressed the little bundle of snotty tears “you gonna drink your milk, and then you’ll sleep and give uncle Andrew some peace and quiet”.</p><p>-</p><p>Neil watched, amazed, as Andrew’s voice worked its magic. Drew could lie to himself all he wanted, but he sounded nothing like Aaron. Neil managed to feed Theo and burp him, but only because Andrew didn’t leave his side and kept talking about random stuff like: how he thought King Flufkins and Sir were plotting his murder or what he thought aliens actually looked like. Theo watched him with big eyes and once he had predictably covered Neil’s shoulders in barf, reached across to Andrew with his little arms.</p><p>“He wan…”</p><p>“Nope” Andrew interrupted.</p><p>Neil wouldn’t press, but Theo started to cry at the rejection and that broke his heart. “Seriously, Drew? It's just a kid” “ Abe, I… I’ll drop it” and that was such a ridiculous answer it made Neil laugh “You won’t” and then when he saw the doubt in Andrew’s eyes, he added “I'll be here, I won’t let you drop him”. There was the slightest nod and Neil handed over the crying child. At first Andrew looked panicked, holding Theo at arms length like he was a week-old laundry pile. So Neil rested a hand at the back of Andrew’s neck massaging it gently and watched as he carefully moved the baby closer, holding him against his chest and… smiling. Neil was about to say something when Andrew looked at him “You stink”.</p><p>**</p><p>As Neil returned from the bedroom with a clean shirt, he stopped by the door looking at the scene in front of him. Andrew laid down on the couch, King at his feet, Sir -as usual- lying by his head and little Theo resting on his chest, sleeping, like he was always meant to be there.</p><p>And it was Neil’s turn to smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as I was writing this I realized I have no baby-related vocabulary...<br/>What do people even do with babies?  </p><p>Anyway, If you liked this, I'm also on twitter and tumblr @p0tatonoah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>